Tormenta en alta mar
by NoemSam-chan
Summary: Rukia una noble, ichigo un plebeyo que por circunstancias de la vida se separara de ella aunque solo la conoce una vez se enamora de ella y se convierte en un pirata, la guerra comienza nobleza vs piratas


**INTRODUCCION**

**Era de noche y parecía que el mar estaba en su peor momento, estaba furioso y dentro de aquellas monstruosas olas que parecían más grandes que una montaña y bajo el sonido de los relámpagos más espeluznantes que se haya podido escuchar, bajo esa lluvia que parecía ácida al contacto de la piel... pero bajo ese oscuro escenario había una nave que parecía romperlo todo, parecía como si cortase las olas a la mitad y se veía que la tripulación no tenía ni el más mínimo índice de temor hacia la gran tormenta que yacía en el océano, ¿Pero quienes eran ESA tripulación?... Esa tripulación más terrorífica de los temibles PIRATAS...  
>En el año 1852 había una gran guerra entre los piratas y la policía de Inglaterra que en ese entonces usaban cañones para matar a sus enemigos mientras los piratas no tenían compasión y descuartizaban a sus víctimas, pero toda esta historia iba a cambiar con dos personas que sin saberlo cambiarían TODA la historia en el mar y en la tierra, en esta historia nuestros peores temores se harán realidad y lo que hasta ahora parecía una fantasía, todo se volverá realidad, veremos que la muerte de los demás es solo una manera de sobrevivir cuando te enfrentas a la terrible realidad en la que sin querer YA ESTES INVOLUCRADO y si no creías en lo SOBRENATURAL... deberías de empezar a hacerlo...<strong>

Bueno esta a sido la introducción, espero que les guste... y pues no será tan salvaje O_* bueno no tanto ejejejejeje y de una vez el capi

**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Tite Kubo U_U**

**1 CAPITULO**

**NOS SEPARAN**

**Era un hermoso día en Inglaterra, y en alguna parte una pelinegra se paseaba por los jardines de su enorme casa, y como siempre ella iba perdida en sus pensamientos, para ese entonces ella tenia 12 años de edad y su nombre era RUKIA KUCHIKI.**

**-Me desespera estar todo el tiempo encerrada aquí, yo entiendo que mi nii-san me quiere proteger, pero me dice que no puedo salir de la mansión, pero, yo quiero saber que se siente ser libre, alejarme de aquí, además quisiera ir al pueblo queda muy cerca de aquí, porque rayos no me dejara ir- **

**No era la primera vez que la pelinegra pensaba eso, desde hace mucho tiempo quería saber que era lo que había allá afuera que a ella no le permitían ver, había pensado escaparse pero la verdad no se animaba a hacerlo, no era porque tenia miedo sino porque tenia un gran respeto por su hermano que tenia en ese entonces 35 años, pero la chica era muy curiosa y no soportaba la idea de quedarse allí así que decidió escapar.**

**-Lo siento nii-sama pero no puedo quedarme aquí, solo será por hoy-**

**Se fue casi cayendo el sol ya que no quería que alguien la reconociera en el pueblo, llevo una pequeña capa y salió por una de las muchas ventanas que tenia la mansión Kuchiki y discretamente bajo por una de ellas y salió por la parte de atrás cruzando unos arbustos.**

**La luna era preciosa irradiaba todo su esplendor esa noche que apenas y empezaba, Rukia no sabia porque la luna lucia mas hermosa si siempre veía la luna desde su gran habitación pero esa noche la veía mucho mas extraña, mas brillante que nunca, sentía como si la luna estuviera viva y la estuviera protegiendo, una sensación extraña empezó a molestarle a la pelinegra.**

**-¿Por qué me siento así?, tal vez es porque desobedecí a mi nii-sama… no, no es por eso, es otra cosa, pero no se que es…-**

**Pensando en eso bajo de la pequeña colina en la que estaba de la mansión, ya estaba cerca del pueblo, la emoción era cada vez mas grande y también el nerviosismo no tanto por lo desconocido sino por aquel sentimiento que ella creyó que era su "sexto sentido", entonces por fin llego perdida en sus pensamientos pero veía que la demás gente ni siquiera la noto, todo era interesante para aquella chica y también desconocido y digo desconocido por el "tipo de personas" que se encontraba allí, la pelinegra noto que un grupo de chicos la veían extrañamente, cosa que a ella le atemorizo un poco además se dio cuenta que la seguían y al mismo tiempo se reían y se empujaban entre ellos, claro la chica era nueva pero no se dejaría lastimar por ellos.**

**-Yo no soy tan estúpida como creen, inútiles- pensó la chica que acto seguido y se mezclo entre la multitud y los perdió de vista, aunque si todavía la hubieran seguido esa chiquilla no dudaría en golpearlos.**

**-Que sea hermana del gobernador no quiere decir que no me sepa defender- **

**Y siguió su camino, pero fue difícil, muy difícil porque al mezclarse con la multitud fue tal vez un error porque las personas iban de un lado a otro y su frágil cuerpo se movía de un lado para otro ya que la aventaban por todos lados y aunque ella quisiera salir de allí no podía oponerse a personas mucho mas grandes que ella, la pobre chiquilla no sabia que hacer hasta que sintió un par de manos que sujetaba la suya y de un tirón la pudo sacar de aquel mar de personas y el impulso ella cayo de rodillas al suelo….**

**Luego levanto la vista a ver quien la había sacado de allí y lo que vio fue a 3 chicos de su casi misma edad mirándola, el que la había salvado usaba lentes, el otro era moreno y el otro chico fue el que mas le impacto, entrecerró los ojos para ver si lo que estaba viendo era correcto y hasta se sobo los ojos para ver mejor porque aunque estaba ya oscuro por la noche pero aun así logro ver el cabello del chico….**

**-¿naranja O_o?- pensó**

**-¿estas bien?- le dijo el chico de lentes que le tendió la mano para levantarla**

**-Ah, creo que si, gracias- levantándose**

**-No pareces de por aquí- señalando su capa**

**-Bueno pues realmente yo no…- no quería rebelar su identidad, pensó que si nii-sama no la llevaba al pueblo era por alguna razón y aunque esos chicos la habían ayudado no revelaría su identidad a NADIE**

**-Ah, perdona pero es que se nota que alguien que vive aquí nunca camina por aquí sola-**

**-Ah, pero que estúpida, como se te ocurre meterte así entre la gente- dijo una voz algo altanera y algo gritona**

**La pelinegra se puso seria, acaso le acababa de decir estúpida, en su vida la habían llamado así, y menos un loco que salió del circo con ese color de cabello, o al menos eso pensaba pero no quiso responderle una grosería por respeto a los otros dos chicos que se veían que eran amables así que se mordió la lengua para no saltar y golpearlo.**

**-Cállate, mejor deberíamos presentarnos, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Uryu, el grandulón que esta allá se llama Chad y el bruto cavernícola de allí atrás se llama Ichigo.**

**-¿Bruto?- pregunto la pelinegra algo confundida aunque por dentro se alegro y se reía por su comentario que había hecho antes, por su insulto anterior**

**-¡Que me dijiste idiota¡-**

**-¡Lo que oíste Kurosaki, por alguna vez en tu vida no seas estúpido y trata bien a la chica, recuerda que fuiste tu quien dijo que teníamos que sacarla de allí, y cuando te pregunte que porque no lo hacías tu, y solo te sonrojaste, pedazo de idiota¡-**

**El chico se puso muuuy rojo con esa contestación y también sorprendió a la pelinegra porque aunque si era cierto que ese chico era un patán pero estaba muy lindo.**

**Rukia y Chad solo veían con una gotita en la cabeza y veían de un lado a otro viendo a esos dos que se parecían en carácter, nadie se quería quedar sin insultos para el otro… Los dos estaban a punto de golpearse hasta que la pelinegra se canso de esto e intervino.**

**-ejem, ¡disculpen¡- dijo con una venita saltada intentando que esos dos dejaran de pelear y le prestaran atención. Los dos la voltean a ver con una cara de quiero matarte, cosa que asusto a la chica y ella un poco mas calmada pregunto:**

**-Disculpen, es que no se en donde estoy ahora pero me pueden decir como puedo llegar con el gobernador?-**

**-¡GOBERNADOR¡- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo**

**-O_O si, porque la sorpresa-**

**-Ejem, ¿Gobernador?, y para que quieres ir allí- pregunto el de gafas**

**-…-**

**-Ese gobernador de m… nunca hace nada por nosotros-**

**Eso ENOJO en GRAN MANERA a la pelinegra que desde luego ahora si iba a responder a sus insultos y con una patada en las costillas lo dejo acostado en el suelo, retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor, los demás chicos se quedaron de verdad sorprendidos de lo que acababa de pasar…**

**-M…maldita l…oca- le faltaba el aire**

**-¡NUNCA MAS DIGAS ESO DEL GOBERNADOR, ENTENDIDO, IMBECIL¡- lo dijo con una cara de furia que al de gafas la dio miedo pero entendió rápidamente lo que había detrás de todo eso…**

**-¿Qué tiene ese mal….maldito que lo estas defendiendo?- dijo el naranjo como pidiendo mas golpes a los que definitivamente la pelinegra le iba a dar cuando interviene el peli azul, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.**

**-Creo que es mejor que se calmen, a ver, este ¿Cómo te llamas?-**

**-¿EH?...- que se inventaría ahora, no quería que supieran su nombre **

**-¿O no tienes nombre?- dijo burlón el chico que se estaba levantando del suelo**

**-Claro que si tonto….- Aunque los distrajo para no decirles su nombre, -n_n gracias por ayudarme…-**

**-Ok…- si las sospechas del gafitas eran ciertas, esa chica era la hermana del gobernador, pero el no dijo nada, supuso que ella tenia una buena razón por la cual no les quería rebelar su identidad así que le llevo la corriente -… bueno te gustaría ir con nosotros, me imagino que no has visitado el pueblo, me gustaría que lo conocieras-**

**-Gracias, es muy amable de tu parte-**

**Y así los 4 salieron recorriendo aquellas calles iluminadas por la lluvia con aquellos sonidos fascinantes, según la pelinegra… cosa que noto cierto chico de cabello naranja que la veía de re-ojo y notaba que se sorprendía por todo, cosa que le hizo gracia.**

**-¡-**

**La chica grito como si alguien la estuviera matando, cosa que asusto a sus acompañantes haciéndolos brincar y erizar sus cabellos de una forma muy chistosa.**

**-¡PERO QUE TE PASA LOCA, NOS QUIERES MATAR DE UN SUSTO¡-**

**-Es…es…es…-**

**-¡QUE TE PASA¡- pregunto asustado el naranjito tratando de tomarla en sus manos**

**-¡ES CHAPPY¡- (si ya existía en aquella época u_****ú****)**

**Cara molesta del chico como maldiciendo a la enanita con la mirada y temblando de cólera**

**-¡ERES TONTA O QUE, QUE TE PASA, TE PONES ASÍ POR UN ESTÚPIDO CONEJO¡-**

**-….-**

**-¡Contéstame idiota¡-**

**-…..-**

**-¿?-**

**La chica estaba tan emocionada que ignoro por completo al chico que le estaba hablando…**

**-Yo… yo… quiero entrar a ver-**

**-Pe…pe...Pero-**

**Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de contestar al naranjito porque ella lo tomo por una mano y lo entro a la tienda… Es lógico que el pobrecito ni siquiera sabia que hacer ante TAL SITUACION, el contacto de sus manos… y verla, aunque no completamente porque tenia puesta la capa pero eso no impedía que le pudiera ver sus ojos, aquel color tan hermoso y que también era iluminado por la luna, ese momento fue para sus adentros "especial"**

**-¡ICHIGO, MIRA¡- Para el era la pesadilla del siglo, ¿conejos? Y por todos lados…, pero todo lo compensaba… la mano de la chica era tan suave y cálida… quería saber como era realmente ella….**

**-u_u bueno todo eso lo tengo en la mansión, no se porque me emociono…- eso pensó la chica y acto seguido salió de la pequeña tienda.**

**-Ma…matte espera, no vas a comprar nada-**

**-NO-**

**-Pero te vi emocionada-**

**-No, no voy a comprar nada- y siguió caminando un tanto decepcionada **

**Al ver afuera se dieron cuenta que los otros dos chicos se habían ido**

**-Pero ¿adonde se fueron?- dijo confundida la pelinegra y los buscaba con la vista**

**-Ese Ishida… me las pagara-**

**Mas adelante había una banca con una mirada al mar y la luna brillando con todo su resplandor…Y la chica no pudo quedar Hipnotizada por la belleza de la luna y el contraste del mar….. El naranjo noto el interés de ella y sacando fuerzas desde adentro le pregunto…**

**-mmmm ¿quieres…quieres que nos sentemos?- dijo el chico un poco sonrojado**

**-Claro-**

**Eso fue fácil, pensaba el chico que ya empezaba a sacar humo de su cerebro de lo rojo que estaba y que por suerte la enanita no lo noto…**

**Ya sentados en la banca, la chica parecía entretenerse solo con ver la luna y el reflejo en aquella lejana línea del horizonte que era la del mar…**

**-Que hermoso- decía la pelinegra en voz alta, el chico solo se sonrió viéndola **

**-Bue…bueno… este… ¿de donde eres?- ah, ¿¡porque rayos quiero entablar platica con esta loca que me patio las costillas ¡?...**

**-Bueno, yo, yo…- no podía decirle que ella era la hermana menor del gobernador… - mejor dime ¿Por qué un chico de 12 años anda a estas horas por aquí?-**

**-Yo tengo 14 años, enana, y además tu eres la de 12 años ¿no?, eso te pregunto yo a ti-**

**-¡ENANA¡, NO ME DIGAS ASÍ Jajajaja, ¿Cómo fue que te llamo tu amigo…? Aaaa siii, BRUTO CABERNICOLA ajajaja-**

**Venita departe de Ichigo**

**-¡Déjame¡ ENANA-**

**-AAAA no me digas así-**

**Jaja y hubiera seguido la pelea pero el naranjo se dio cuenta que si seguía con esa absurda pelea perdería seguramente el momento "mágico", que ni siquiera el sabia a que se estaba refiriendo exactamente… Así que hubo un silencio, de esos que son tan incomodos…**

**-….-**

**-…..-**

**Demonios, ese chico estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no se le ocurría nada de nada y además no se podía quedar solo así, viéndola, quien sabe si la volvería a ver, se tenia que arriesgar, ¿No? **

**-¿Vas a volver aquí?- pregunto algo ansioso**

**-mmm no lo creo, esta será la ultima vez que vendré por aquí- …Tal vez eso no era cierto pero no quería desobedecer a nii-sama **

**-Ahhhhh-**

**-¿Por qué la pregunta?-**

**-Eh¡ yo, por nada-**

**-Bueno-**

**Rayos, no volverá, tengo que hacer algo….**

**La pena del naranjo era al principio pero ya viéndose desesperado decidió actuar….**

**Poco a poco deslizo su brazo por encima del hombro de la pelinegra-, esto era lo mas difícil que había hecho el naranjo, creo que estaba implorando a todos los santos que la chica no lo mandara de volada al mar de un golpe…. Pero no recibió eso, la chica noto sus intenciones pero no dijo nada hasta que por fin puso su brazo por atrás de sus hombros… y allí decidió hablar.**

**-¡Que rayos haces¡- dijo con un tono bajo pero entendible de enojo, el chico quedo frio como una paleta, se avecinaba, sabia que el golpe vendría pronto, lo peor es que no sabia nadar¡-**

**-Bueno….este yo…-**

**-….- Mirada fija en el chico, y poco a poco fue quitando su brazo de ella**

**-¡Que haces, NO he dicho que lo quites¡-**

**-O_O- eso sorprendió al chico de verdad, acaso ella le dijo esto, no lo podía creer, y así lo volvió a poner en su lugar….**

**Y acto imprescindible de ella, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de el y dio un pequeño suspiro**

**Esto puso al chico a temblar, pero claro no iba a dejar notar los nervios que tenia, estaba mas rojo que un tomate, mas caliente que una tetera en la estufa, literalmente sacaba un poco de humo de los oídos…. Pero aun así se quedaron viendo a aquella hermosa luna….**

**Después de un momento así la chica sintió calor y decidió quitarse la capa pero primero tenia que separarse de el, y el entendió que se había aburrido y se movió bruscamente pero ella lo vio como diciéndole que no se moviera y se quito la capa que le cubría la cabeza….**

**El chico no sabia si era una visión pero ahora que la veía, el color de su cabello, sedoso y aquel contraste de la luz de la luna en sus ojos, parecía como si ella tuviera un brillo especial en todo su rostro, el chico quedo prendado de ella y no podía dejar de verla…**

**-¿Qué?- pregunto algo desconcertado la chica que no sabia lo que estaba pasando en el interior de su ahora admirador…**

**-Es hermosa- pensó el chico y por alguna razón cedió por primera vez sin pensar a sus impulsos y tomo el rostro de la chica empezó a acercarlo al de el**

**Ella por su parte estaba muy confundida… ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo ese pervertido?, porque no lo podía mandarlo a volar al mar, porque simplemente esperaba que el se acercara mas, eran esos ojos de el que la ponían así….**

**La distancia entre los dos se acortaba más y más y pronto paso lo que debería haber pasado, se perdieron en un largo y "grandioso" beso… notablemente los dos estaban nerviosos pero lo disfrutaron….**

**Luego sin saber porque ella lo abrazo como si nunca mas lo volvería a ver…**

**-¿Pero que diablos…?- la chica estaba MUY confundida**

**-Sabes que ni yo lo entiendo- dijo viéndola a los ojos –Solo se que a primera vista me pareciste muy linda, de verdad-**

**La chica se sonrojo**

**-Bueno, yo….-**

**Era una escena muy hermosa, ellos dos sentados en una banca mirando hacia la luna, esa preciosa y brillante luna que pronto se convertiría de un color carmesí…**

**Y así con esas miradas, su conversación fue interrumpida por una desgracia, la nave pirata llamada "ESPADA" , la mas temida de los mares llego al pueblo con grandes cañonazos y uno paso arriba de la pareja.**

**Un par de chicos corrieron hacia ellos.**

**-¡KUROSAKI, SON LOS ESPADA, ¡ VAMONOS TENEMOS QUE HUIR DE AQUÍ- dijo el de lentes**

**-¡ISHIDA, CHAD¡- dijo sorprendido el naranjo que al momento empezó a correr con ellos jalando el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la morena.**

**El pequeño pueblo parecía de papel con aquellos cañonazos de la nave y pronto la tripulación de aquella nave bajo para matar a TODOS los que se encontraran allí, no importando si eran mujeres ancianos y niños, a todos por igual y a todo aquel que se les quería oponer y luchar contra ellos solo les cortaban el cuello como si de animales se tratara y seguían su masacre.**

**Mientras tanto los 4 chicos corrían por sus vidas, El naranjo trataba de proteger a la chica que trataba de controlar su pánico contra aquellas escenas, una de ellas fue la señora que atendía la tienda de Chappys que simplemente le clavaron la espada en el pecho y muchas otras imágenes aterradoras, muy impactantes para aquella chica…**

**Los chicos se escabullían por todos los caminos posibles pero parecía como si aquellos tripulantes de la nave se hubieran multiplicado… los chicos se les acababan las opciones para escapar hasta que llegaron a un camino conocido por la pelinegra… La mansión Kuchiki, estaba muy cerca…**

**De repente de la nada les apareció en frente un chico de ojos verdes que parecía no tener EMOciones, solo vieron levantar su espada….Un rápido movimiento de Uryu impidió que dañaran a sus amigos y siguieron corriendo, este como si de nada se tratara camino despacio hacia ellos, los gritos de las personas y la sangre hacían un escenario grotesco pero por ahora lo único que importaba era salvar sus vidas.**

**Se pararon al lado de unos arbustos que estaban ya empezando la mansión Kuchiki**

**-¡ESCUCHA, TIENES QUE HUIR¡- dijo con mucha seriedad y terror en sus palabras el chico naranja**

**-¡PERO ADONDE¡- Dijo la pelinegra con miedo en su mirada**

**-¡KUROSAKI NOS ESTAN ALCANZANDO¡**

**Y llego el momento de la despedida, en un beso fugaz pero con mucho significado Ichigo se despidió de la pelinegra a lo que ella quedo desconcertada y no pudo contestar nada, de verdad eso era lo que la LUNA le quería decir?, ese era su presentimiento desde antes de salir? la chica no pudo articular ninguna palabra…**

**-¡ICHIGO¡-grito el moreno que señalaba atrás de ellos**

**Y cuando voltearon a ver, ese espada estaba allí enfrente de ellos…. Dispuesto a MATAR**

**La mirada de Terror que tenían esos chicos de 12 y 14 años no era de extrañar el temor los invadía en cada uno de sus huesos**

**-¡ICHIGO¡- un grito terrorífico salió de la boca de la pelinegra**

**Y a lo que atino Ichigo solo fue empujar a la pelinegra a los arbustos… para que se pudiera salvar y escapar de allí.**

**Solo se vio la silueta del espada que parecía como si no noto que ella cayo allí…. y desaparecieron de la vista de la chica…**

**Mientras tanto ella del empujón rodaba y rodaba hasta que llego a la nivelación del suelo, pero inútil, trato de ver a los demás pero era imposible ya estaba muy lejos de ellos y además era de noche, así que siguió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos porque era más que obvio que el chico había muerto…**

**Acaso se enamoro de el en una sola noche?, eso era posible, la pelinegra parecía como si las piernas no le daban abasto para seguir corriendo y los ojos para llorar, poco a poco entro en su casa y por fortuna aun no pasaba nada allí….**

**Las criadas estaban como locas buscando a la chica que la encontraron en uno de los pasillos y cuando la encontraron la metieron junto con ellas en un pasillo secreto para poder huir de allí y así llegaron a otra casa que era MUCHO MAS sencilla que la mansión, una simple casa pero allí ella estaba segura, nadie le iba a poder hacer daño o al menos eso creían….**

**FIN-continuara**

**n_n espero que les haya gustado¡ se valen criticas siempre y cuando constructivas xD¡ ideas tambien¡**


End file.
